You Can't Always Get What You Want
by S.Mone
Summary: Ah, senior year. Grades? Check. SATs? Check. Friends? Check. Date for Senior prom? Check. Saving the world? ...Working on that one.


\_This is my first time writing fanfiction in a long time, having mostly written original stuff for the past few years. I just saw Sky High, and was inspired, so I decided to give it a go again. I just thought I would let people know that I've taken a few liberties with things—hence this being "fanfiction". I also hope you guys realize that everyone in this story is now 3-4 years older than they were in the movie, so they're going to obviously be acting different. I know I changed a lot in high school from the time I was a freshmen to an upperclassmen. Other original characters will be appearing shortly, too, so just hold on. Oh, and no beta for this since I'm too lazy to actually send it off and wait for it to be proofed. _

_Disclaimer: I own none of it, to which I say damn._

**Chapter 1 (or the chapter in which I use the word "fuck" a lot)**

"I am royally fucked," Will stated, leaning against the unadorned wall behind him. It used to be decorated with banners and posters, but had just recently been repainted due to a minor mishap a few months ago in Atmospheric Immunology 101. It had been a simple mistake but it had caused enough damage to set the department back a few years. It was a new course, mostly offered to upperclassmen heroes with powers primarily targeted towards flight. It was supposed to help them understand how their bodies would react to the foreign agents in the air. Will had to admit that it sounded like an interesting course, especially since he inherited his mother's gift of flight. He was even going to take it, but had no room for it on his first quarter schedule—and boy was he glad. No one was quite sure exactly what happened, except that a one student knocked over a jar containing a significant bacterium that lived by eating away at solid substances. It had taken almost all the science faculty to contain it—but not before it destroyed the whole hallway.

"It was that good last night?" Warren asked, leaning next to Will. His customary long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, displaying his newest piercing. He was still the sarcastic loner he had always been, but managed to be social, at least once in a while. Having been held back affected him deeply, though he hated anyone to think so. He had changed, they all had, but he was never going to admit it.

"What? No! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter—and don't think about my girlfriend like that!" Will protested, his eyes flashing dangerously. Warren chuckled, and resisted the temptation to pull out a cigarette. Will, for everything he had done and accomplished, was such a naïve guy sometimes. Warren didn't understand him, especially when it came to his relationship with Layla. Sure the girl was cute and all, but Will put her on such a high pedestal, as if he worshipped the very ground she walked on.

Everyone in school thought they were the most adorable couple. The quintessential high school pair. It was their duty in life to get married, save the world a few times, and have kids. If Warren weren't their friend it would have made him nauseous.

"You're 17 years old and you still---" Warren was interrupted by a high pitch squeal and turned around to find a flock of girls crowded around each other, watching them, their whispers more like screams. "Freshmen," Warren growled, his fingers itching for his cigarettes. It seemed that the freshmen girls had no life, following Will around like mindless puppies. Will, of course, was completely immune to them, much to their chagrin and Warren's amusement.

"Oh please, Warren. You know you'd like to do that redhead with telekinesis," a feminine voice spoke up. Warren let out a sigh, not even bothering to turn around, knowing who it was. Melinda.

"Do I even want to know what he was thinking?" Layla asked, popping up behind Will and wrapping her pale arms around his waist. Warren thought he heard a few of the girls swoon, and vaguely wondered why they were still standing there.

"He was thinking about doing one of the freshmen girls, pretty sad, actually," Melinda stated, a smirk smeared across her lips.

"Shut up, fatso," Warren hissed, though it lacked any true venom. He usually found Melinda annoying, but she was the only one that got his dry humor. Melinda had transferred from Sky High sophomore year, and easily weaseled her way into Will's group of friends. She and Warren acted and looked so much alike that many at first thought they were brother and sister. For all her annoying qualities she fit right in, and Warren actually found a girl that didn't run away from him in fear, nor look at him with complete adornment. Not to mention that if she was feeling particularly generous she might read a few minds for him. It paid having a telepath for a friend.

"I'm not fat, freak. I'm curvaceous, and see if I help you anymore," she stated, sticking out her tongue. Brushing the curly mess she called hair behind her shoulders Melinda took her pencil and stabbed Warren in the side before turning her attention to Will.

"I am curious though, if you aren't fucked in the fucking manner, then how are you royally fucked?"

"Melinda!" Will and Layla screamed at the same time, both blushing the same cherry red. "You two were made for each other, I meant fucked as an allegorical term. I only have a few more weeks until my Final Test, not to mention normal things like high school and worrying about my future!" Will tried to keep his voice under control, though he felt like screaming. The Final Test was the ultimate deciding factor in the future of any graduating hero; it was also when you got assigned your sidekick. It was basically Sky High's version of a final. A trained superhero went up against a mission designed especially for him or her; it's main purpose to test the superhero in all aspect of fighting crime. Will was dreading and looking forward to it at the same time.

"Only you would use "fucked" as an allegorical term and actually mean it," Melinda muttered under her breath. Will paid no attention to her, having withdrawn into his frenzied thoughts. Layla tightened her arms around Will, resting her chin on his shoulder. Warren watched them both before turning his attention back to Melinda. Maybe he should ask Melinda to read the redheaded girl's mind… Melinda let out a melodramatic sigh, as if reading his thoughts, and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, I'd love to say more but the bells going to ring in, 1…2…3…"

And true to her word, the bell rang.

"I hate it when you do that," Warren told her, rolling his eyes. The day was almost over, thank g-d, just one more class and he could finally have his fucking cigarette.

"Can we start using another word besides 'fucking'?" Melinda questioned him, following him down the hall towards their history class. Layla watched them go with a faint smirk, before turning her worried eyes on Will. It seemed like they had been together forever. True love was rare, but she honestly believed in it, especially when it came to Will. She would do anything to make him happy—save compromising herself.

Everyone joked that she and Will would end up an old superhero couple with 2 kids just like them, and Layla both looked forward to that type of future and shunned it at the same time. For the longest time she had been holding off on thinking about what would become of them after senior year, and if she even wanted to continue on with Will past high school. Everyone said they were perfect for each other, but there were so many opportunities out there, wouldn't she be a fool to give it all up?

"You better get to class," Will said, breaking her concentration of thought. Before Layla could ask him if he was okay he was already placing a chaste kiss on her lips and walking down the hall. Layla watched him with an unreadable expression before heading in the opposite direction.

"They make me sick," Lash stated, from his position across the hallway, watching Will and Layla head in opposite directions.

"Tell me about it," Speed chimed in, scratching his belly idly. Like Warren they had both been held back a year, though that wasn't a surprise to anyone. Sure they both were talented but they were also known as the school bullies, not to mention that little incident with Gwen…

"I don't feel like going to class, you?" Lash asked, not having the same reservations as Warren, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Speed watched the light with rapt fascination, and wondered if he was still stoned from the other night. Could he stay stoned that long? "That'd be a great super power," he muttered out loud.

"What?"

"Being able to stay constantly stoned."

"Totally," Lash agreed, "But it would make for one bitch-ass sidekick."

"Ya, but like you give a damn? So tell me about last night, did you finally get to find out what Chance's superpowers were?" Speed asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and looking very creepy in doing so. Chance was a sophomore that was part of the whole "Worship Will" brigade until she realized she had no chance and turned her attention elsewhere. Apparently evil did it for girls just as much as good did, and she had been desperately seeking Lash's attention ever since. It was fun to play with her, especially since she was so eager to do anything for him. The one thing she wouldn't tell him was what her powers were, and that irritated him to no end.

"I'll tell you one superpower she has—a fucking deep throat." Both boys laughed hysterically at the joke, finding it funnier than it truly was. Their laughter was interrupted though by someone coughing behind them. Lash quickly dropped his cigarette and let it fall to the ground before smashing it to dust with the toe of his shoe. Turning around the duo expected Principal Powers to be standing there, arms crossed over her chest, but instead it was a pair of students.

"Uh…ya?" Speed questioned as Lash mourned the loss of his perfectly good cigarette. The pair consisted of a boy and a girl, both gorgeous blonde teenagers that looked to be about 17 or 18. For all their looks they were also very cold, their matching cobalt eyes reflecting no emotion whatsoever.

"Could you tell us where classroom 219H is located, please?" The girl asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. "My brother and I are new students at this establishment and we would appreciate any help you would be willing to offer."

"It's uh, down the hall, and um, two doors on the left," Speed stuttered, finding her voice very lethargic.

"Thank you, come along, brother," she said, smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes. Her slightly heeled shoes clicked on the floor as she walked, but her brother did not follow her—his eyes were unmoving from Lash, who had a slight glazed expression on his face. Time seemed to stand still until the blonde twin held out his hand and said, "Give me your cigarettes." And Lash did just that.

It wasn't until both twins were gone from sight that Lash seemed to come alive again, shaking his head to and fro. "Dude, why did you do that?" Speed questioned him, and Lash had no answer but to shrug his shoulders with bewilderment.


End file.
